


В камере пыток

by AAluminium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Однажды он поддался ненависти - гнев был его первым грехом.





	В камере пыток

Мужчина в тяжелом черном пальто устало опустился на колченогий скрипучий стул и принялся неохотно перебирать разбросанные по грубому дубовому столу документы. 

В этой крохотной комнате было трудно дышать: кислород смешивался с ужаснейшими запахами пота, крови и дешевого алкоголя, который, должно быть, тоннами хлестали эти новобранцы, только что поступившие сюда из Гитлерюнгенд. Эти юнцы не верили в собственную идеологию: они пришли сюда лишь с одной – благороднейшей! – целью – посмотреть на истязания и оценить выносливость человеческого тела. Плевать они хотели на идею о чистоте расы и веру в фюрера. Это были звери – молодые, клыкастые и сильные звери, готовые разорвать глотку любому, кто пойдет против них. 

Но не все они были в одинаковой степени бесчувственны: кто-то, выпивая, наслаждался аккомпанементом человеческого страдания, считая это своей рода естественной музыкой, которую только способна издать такая хрупкая и ничтожная вещь, как человеческое тело. Другие же наоборот пил для того, чтобы не слышать этих животных визгов, которые казались чем-то нереальным и невероятным: это был звук циркулярной пилы, испорченной газонокосилки, скрежет несмазанных механизмов – чего угодно, но только не голоса. Впрочем, последние вообще редко когда получали повышение в должности: в большинстве случаев, представители этого меньшинства попадали под трибунал и расстреливались более жестокими и беспринципными собратьями. Естественный отбор в действии, думал оберштурмбаннфюрер, перелистывая листы с фамилиями. Закономерность и естественный отбор. 

И он-то ведь сам был другим – не головорезом и не мямлей, но ужасно уставшим человеком, привыкшим ко всему и не обращавшим внимания ни на что. Боль и крики – его вечный спутник, а вечные мольбы заключенных – просто заевшая в граммофоне пластинка. Война – синоним смерти, размышлял он. Так какая, к черту, разница, когда, кто и где тебя убьет?.. 

Мужчина нахмурился, увидев на листах еще свежие пятна крови. Должно быть, Мюллер нашел время посвирепствовать. Этот известный садист и педант, истинный ариец и сын своего отца – известного оберстгруппенфюрера – ненавидел любое проявление беспорядка. По иронии судьбы, бардак был неизменным спутником его дежурства. 

Мюллер, даже при наличии влиятельного папаши, так выслуживался и упорствовал на работе, что даже среди своих получил прозвище Дыба. Поговаривали, что высшие чины и сами иногда приходили в ужас от его изощренных выдумок, но впоследствии его мысли их устраивали – они были направлены лишь на усиление нацистского влияния и во благо страны. Этот малый был на редкость преданным патриотом Германии, на таких юнцах и процветала партия. Этот жестокий белокурый ангел был буквально покровителем фашизма – и подобная роль ему крайне льстила. 

В голове неожиданно раздался лающий басок Мюллера:

\- Чертова сука! Сначала вопила, будто режут, а потом умудрилась заляпать весь стол! 

Оберштурмбаннфюрер вздрогнул: галлюцинация оказалась такой правдоподобной, что он чуть было не вскинул руку для приветствия. Черт возьми, да он просто заработался: после регулярных чисток в различных лагерях страны он чувствовал себя разбитым. У него и так пошаливали нервы – а теперь еще приходилось выполнять черную работу за придурка, который так не вовремя решил отдохнуть где-нибудь подальше от фронта. Никто другой, конечно, не закончил бы это за какого-нибудь Штербреннера, нашедшего себе очередную шлюшку – ведь все они «так полагались на нашего верного товарища, готового служить партии и всеобщему благу». Как же тошнило от подобных слоганов, они порядком набили ему оскомину. 

Он сплюнул на пол, чувствуя на языке мерзкий привкус жевательного табака, к которому он не привык, но который им исправно выдавали. Почему они в последнее время вообще заменили им сигареты? Чувствуешь себя жвачным животным. Разве сравнится это с ощущением дыма в легких, когда этот дурман опутывает тебя, позволяет насладиться этим моментом забытья – когда вдыхаешь настолько глубоко, что никотин моментально попадает в кровь и будто бы разъедает изнутри… И все это под аккомпанемент человеческого страдания. Черт дери, как же поэтично. Помнится, раньше он пытался что-то писать. Как же это было давно… Еще до всей этой бойни. 

С трудом оторвавшись от собственных мыслей, мужчина повесил пальто на спинку стула и начал читать список фамилий, наскоро напечатанных какой-то неумелой машинисткой – часть букв совсем не пропечаталась. Он раздраженно вздохнул: опять эти раздавленные жизнью шавки, молящие о пощаде! И как они не понимают, что это – его работа, которую он так или иначе должен выполнять, если не хочет оказаться среди таких же потерявших достоинство существ, по отношению к которым слово человек казалось неприменимым. Это – биомусор. Так их учили – и так они обязаны думать. 

В ту же секунду взгляд его стальных серых глаз уткнулся в уже виденную где-то фамилию. Странно, что она всплыла в его памяти: через него проходили сотни заключенных – одинаково скулящих, вшивых и грязных, избитых и покалеченных, больных и тощих – и вспомнить хотя бы одно имя он был не в силах. Даже их показания смешивались в одно, если он не записывал их слова – они были такими похожими, что моментально ускользали от внимания. 

Вспомнил. 

Тогда эта самодовольная девчонка, которой, кажется, кто-то уже показал, как нужно себя вести, плюнула ему в лицо. О, как он ненавидел ее ту в минуту! С каким бешенством и жестокостью он тогда бил ее, пытал, прижигая о нежную кожу сигареты, заливал свежие раны этим пойлом, наслаждался редкими вскриками, вылетающими из ее окровавленных губ…

А она глотала слезы, кусала губы, но старалась не проронить ни слова, не молила о пощаде, не скулила и не просила отпустить. Она упала в обморок – но потом, едва придя в себя, на негнущихся ногах, избитая, поковыляла к двери – все еще несломленная и гордая, какой и явилась перед ним. Она походила на Свободу с картины Делакруа, так величественна она была, несмотря на свою хрупкость. 

Когда ее привели, оберштурмбаннфюрер уже разобрался с документацией и курил сигарету – на удивление хорошего качества. Услышав скрип двери, он равнодушно перевел взгляд на пленницу. В светлых проникновенных глазах – неприкрытая ненависть, в позе – та же гордость. Он, Гитлер, гестапо, да вся СС – бессильны, эту девчонку никому под себя не подмять. Она, разумеется, сдохнет в этом лагере, никто о ней и не вспомнит: ее имя сотрется из бумаг и с могильной плиты, будет выжжено из памяти – но забвение было над ней не властно. 

Эсэсовец сделал затяжку и, слегка поправив фуражку, чуть сощурил холодные глаза.

\- Name? – твердым голос спросил он, удерживая сигарету в уголке тонких губ. Дым путался в длинных темно-серых ресницах. 

Девушка назвала имя. Оберштурмбаннфюрер поднял глаза. Голос пленницы звучал глуше и тише, нежели тогда, когда он услышал его впервые. На руках он заметил следы ожогов и порезов. Он не втыкал ей иглы под ногти и подвешивал к потолку за руки, но бил. Бил методично, со знанием дела, занося над хрупким телом тяжелые сапоги.

Она старалась не издавать ни звука, но все равно не могла сдерживать всхлипов невыносимой боли: он сломал ей ребро. 

На этом он остановился. В нем шевельнулось что-то отдаленно похожее на сострадание – и смутное уважение, которого он не испытывал даже по отношению к тем, что выше его рангом. Эта хрупкая девушка не боялась ни его, ни Мюллера, ни самого Гитлера – все они в ее глазах были лишь жалкими прихвостнями фашизма. 

Она свысока глядела на него своими странными живыми глазами, ничуть не выцветшими от перенесенных страданий и унижений, тонкая и удивительно опрятная, отзвук далекого мира в этой грязной дыре, насквозь провонявшей смертью. Эта девушка не боялась его – но уже дрогнула, явно вспомнив его породистое лицо с тонким белым косым шрамом чуть ниже уха.

Пленница подошла чуть ближе и на ломаном немецком с непривычно мягкими интонациями и шершаво-осторожным акцентом исправила ошибку в имени, которую он, как и прежде, допустил. Странно, что это ее, находящуюся на пороге смерти, еще волновало. 

Он неожиданно вспомнил, что сам и отнес ее, обессилевшую и обмякшую, в медчасть – не в ту каморку, где на заживо гниющих обрубках людей испытывали лекарства от рака, но в их немецкий лазарет, в котором все еще оставались квалифицированные врачи. Вероятно, ее приняли за его любовницу – и этот выбор медики одобрили, так как наградили его тем по-мужски одобряющим взглядом, который никогда не будет понятен женщине. 

Эсэсовец осмотрел ее с ног до головы. Белые длинные пальцы неспешно потянулись к синей пачке сигарет, неторопливо открыли ее, поднесли фильтр к тонким губам. Другая рука нашла в кармане старую латунную зажигалку. Он осторожно поднес ее к лицу и, на несколько мгновений задержав взгляд на выметнувшемся из нее пламени, поджег кончик сигареты. 

Он слегка ухмыльнулся уголком рта, почувствовав на языке горечь сигаретного дыма. Это выходило у него непроизвольно: всего лишь своеобразный рефлекс, но эта несущественная деталь его внешности, всего лишь привычка, моментально сводила женщин с ума. 

Он заметил, как на мгновение расширились ее зрачки. Был ли и он для нее фашистским отрепьем? Может, испытывала по отношению к нему нечто другое, благодарность? Нет. Вероятно, что-то третье. Она сомневалась.

И он тоже…

Девушка, неловко сжавшись, села на стул перед ним. 

Мужчина, прищурив опушенные длинными ресницами холодные глаза, выпустил изо рта серебристую струйку дыма, чувствуя, как едкая пелена чуть касается глазных яблок. 

Говорить не хотелось. Он забыл, что ему вообще было от нее нужно: не пионерка, не комсомолка, никогда в дела партии посвящена не была. Просто оказалась не в том месте не в то время. 

Неожиданно он услышал ее робкий голос, оказавшийся немного ниже, чем он ожидал:

\- Спасибо. 

Он не понимал, но ничего не ответил. Еще одна затяжка – дольше, вдумчиво. Кивнул. Затушил сигарету прямо о столешницу и неуловимым движением тонких пальцев отбросил бычок в сторону. 

\- Steh auf. *

На сей раз бить он ее не собирался; почему-то просто захотелось посмотреть на нее. 

Пленница напряглась, но приказание выполнила. Грациозно, но проворно она поднялась со стула, растеряв все свое хладнокровие и презрение. 

Неторопливо, размеренно и уверенно он вышел из-за стола и подошел к ней. 

Рука, еще обтянутая перчаткой, коснулась смуглого подбородка и осторожно сжала.

\- Guck auf mich. **

Она закусила губу и заглянула в его пронзительно серые глаза с отблеском стали. 

Большим пальцем мужчина коснулся ее губ, щеки. Почувствовал, как участилось ее дыхание: она жадно вдыхала запах сигарет, смешивающийся с этим его дешевым одеколоном – каким-то идиотским спиртовым раствором. 

Чуть отходит назад, щурится, будто дым от сигарет попал в глаза, разъедая слизистую оболочку. 

\- Zieh dich aus. ***

Ее нервные бронзовые пальцы быстро скользят от пуговицы к пуговице, обнажая нежную матовую кожу. Тонкая рубашка падает на пол, а девушка, уже больше не боится, но, словно гибкое животное, выжидает. Он крепко хватает ее запястье и пристально смотрит в глаза, пока другая рука прижимает к себе за талию. 

Она бормочет что-то на немецком, на русском, добавляет незнакомые ему слова на французском, который он когда-то давно учил, и, с утробным рычанием прижав ее к стене, впивается в губы грубым поцелуем. 

К его удивлению, она проводит рукой по его волосам и чуть оттягивает назад, подавив слабый стон побежденной жертвы. Она успевает коротко заглянуть в его глаза, буквально читает его желание и кивает, покрывая бледное лицо поцелуями.

Рывком он сажает ее на стол, чувствуя на прохладной коже ее горячее, практически обжигающее дыхание, ее руки, теплые и очень мягкие, скользящие по его телу, давным-давно отвыкшему от таких искренних женских ласк. Она вдыхает запах сигарет, которым, кажется пропитался он сам изнутри, и, вновь целуя, до боли прикусывает нижнюю губу, словно беря реванш за всю ту боль, которую он ей когда-то причинил. 

Вкус крови на языке еще больше разжигает желание, о котором он забыл. Холодная натура, воспитанная укладом жизни, моментально растаяла под натиском этой женщины, которую и любить-то невозможно, которую нужно немедленно уничтожить в одной из тех камер в конце коридора! Она издевается над ним; опустошает, путая языки, шепчет что-то ему на ухо… Утробный звериный рык, приглушенный женский стон и шумное дыхание разрывают тишину комнаты, заставляют забыть обо всем – о долге, Родине, о чертовых предписаниях идиотских деклараций, коих и так написано множество… Сдаваясь ему, заранее побежденная, она старалась заставить его помнить о себе: ее ногти впивались глубоко в его спину, раздирая почти до крови; ее поцелуи больше были похожи на ядовитые укусы, разъедающие кожу концентрированной кислотой, причиняющие боль, невыносимое страдание – и моментально повергая в эйфорию, будто наркотик. 

Сплетаясь с ним воедино, она крепче прижимала его к себе, коротко и громко стонала ему в ухо, оттягивала голову за волосы, заставляя смотреть в глаза – затуманенные, светлые и бездонные. Затем вновь целовала, кусала и кричала, изгибая спину, все сильнее дрожа с каждым движением…

Он наслаждался этой женщиной, каждая клеточка его уставшего тела сливались с ней в одно, каждый ее поначалу робкий, а затем окрепший полустон – мольба о пощаде, которой он так ждал, и полурык голодной львицы, вырвавшейся на волю, лишь сильнее разжигали его страсть, которая, казалось, давно в нем умерла. Мужчина прижал ее запястья к столешнице, стараясь лишить ее возможности двигаться – но всего одно прикосновение губ… этого было достаточно, чтобы вновь забыть обо всем и отстраниться от всей этой грязи и политики, так им ненавидимых. Сейчас рядом с ним была эта первобытная дикарка, рвущаяся лишь за плотским наслаждением, лишенная права на платоническое счастье. Какая, черт дери, ему сейчас разница, до того, что происходит в мире? 

Он сжимал в крепких руках тонкую талию, целовал губы, щеки, ключицы, чуть прикусывал кожу на груди, получая удовольствие от ее ободряющих движений и стонов, которые она нарочно пыталась поначалу сдерживать. Эта валькирия дала ему возможность почувствовать что-то другое, давно отброшенное на задний план; она всеми силами совмещала боль, которую успела почувствовать сама, с невероятным приливом блаженства, вскоре накрывшего их с головой…

Чуть позже, лежа прямо на столе, она сгребла со стола пачку сигарет и закурила. Косой луч солнца, пробивавшийся сквозь тяжелую занавеску, упал на ее загорелое лицо – так, что одна его половина казалась светлее, и зрачок уменьшился. Это создавало странную иллюзию – настолько же немыслимую, как и эта звериная любовь прямо в камере пыток. 

_____________________________________________  
* Вставай (нем.)  
* Смотри на меня (нем.)  
* Раздевайся (нем.)


End file.
